What I'd Do For You
by RanXNao
Summary: Bubblegum recieves a threatening letter from an unknown villain. The heroes take this very seriously and come up with a "brillant" plan; Bubblegum is to go in hiding in a remote cabin with none other than Marceline The Vampire Queen. FINISHED PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What I'd Do For You

**Chapter:** 1

**Series:** Adventure Time

**Pairing:** Marcy x Bubblegum

* * *

><p>I shivered in the cold, dampness of the night. She held me close. Our relationship had always been rocky but, I'd never admit it, I felt when I was with her. She could understand me clearly as I could understand her. And now look at us. All alone in a crumby cabin. The roof leaked. The floors creaked. There was no light. And the only way to keep warm was to hold someone close.<p>

'Where on Ooo are we?' I thought. My eyes almost closed by a daze, I nuzzled my head on her shoulder. Marceline the Vampire Queen. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't simply gorgeous. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of her. She knew everything. She was the kind of girl that could play it cool even when nothing's going her way. I don't think I ever met anyone that couldn't get along with her. Finn describes her best with one word, 'aweeeesooooome'.

She was indeed awesome. Her hair flawless, soft to the touch. Mine was sticky but what could expect from bubblegum? It tastes delicious but you can't run your fingers through it. I just adore her long, silky, jet black locks. My hair could never be this regal.

"Something wrong, Bonnibell?" The vampire Queen asked jokingly, "You aren't normally that quiet."

"Just thinking." I blushed. We were in an awkward, more or less sticky situation.

"Come on, tell me" She poked me with her tongue, "Bonnibell, you taste delicious!" Marceline tried to lick me once more.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" I screamed, jumping back against the already unsteady wall behind me.

"Relax, Princess. I'm no cannibal; you should know that much about me at least."

"Trust me, Marcy; I do in fact know you."

"You can 'know' me all you want but that still doesn't change our situation."

What could I say? She was right. A tear came to my eye; I couldn't believe the mess I'm in. This usually doesn't happen to me. This usually never happens to a princess. Normally when a princess's life is in danger, she is protected by a plethora of strong and handsome knights. Not me. I am taken from the warmth of my bed to be protected by this 'vampire'. I couldn't help roll my eyes at the thought.

"A vampire doesn't protect, they only harm," I blurted out without thinking about who I was with.

"Oh? I know of a little princess that is equally harmful."

"You mean the Mean Princess? Ooooh, I hate her so much! Last time I invited her to a party she tried to put gum in my hair!" I stroked my hair, even though my hair was made of gum, it was the principle of the matter! A princess should not put gum in another's hair.

"No, Bonnibell," She stood to her feet, at this moment she was looking down on me in more ways than one, "I meant you." Marceline turned and float towards the door, "I'm going outside, and I suggest you staying put Bonnibel."

"I am well aware of what the letter said." I glanced around the empty as I read my thoughts aloud, "The letter that came to me this morning," I felt for it in my pocket. Finn said it would be best for me to dress down, just in case. The letter was delivered to me this morning by a strange bird I've never seen. When I took the letter from this creature, it burst into flames. The ashes were carried by the wind all over Ooo. I don't think I'll be seeing that bird again. The letter wasn't cryptic, it said blatantly; I will come to take your Princess Bubblegum, have a great day.

I had just assumed it was the Ice King, he did enjoy kidnapping princesses. But Finn didn't think so. He said the Ice King would never announce himself this far ahead of a Princess-napping. Now that I think about it, wouldn't he use an ice bird instead of a fire bird? I hope Finn can handle this 'guy'. If not, my only hope would be Marceline.

I rested my head against the wall, "Looks like I'm in for a long night."

"Talking to yourself again, Bonnibell?" Marceline floated in the room. Her presence startled me. My eyes jolted open. "You know, I hear that's a sign of insanity."

"The only insane one is you," I crossed my arms, "Who enters a room without knocking first?"

"I do."

"Oh." I paused for a moment, her bluntness caught me off guard, "well, for a 'Queen' you aren't too regal."

"Who said I had to be, Bonnibell?" She planted her feet on the floor and spoke as though I was asking too much of her, "Who said I have to wear big, fancy dresses? And spend my life in some smelly castle?"

"It's the unwritten rules of Ooo."

"Ooo doesn't have those kinds of rules."

"Well, it should."

"Listen, Princess." She approached me with a stern tone, "I don't have to be here with you, so let's just finish the rest of the day with no more fights. Okay?"

"We wouldn't be fighting if you weren't so aggressive towards me."

"I give up . . . I'm going to sleep aaaaalll the way over there," She pointed to the farthest corner of the room. "You can sleep in this corner. Okay?"

"Fine by me," It wasn't completely fine. I prefer sleeping on a warm bed not a cold wooden floor. 'Roughing It' was an idea I wasn't used to. Why couldn't I hide from this villain at Lumpy Space Princess's place? It would be much more entertaining there, instead of being here with Marceline.

Marceline floated into a sleep. I used to think it was cool how she slept in the air like that. When I was younger I used to sleep under her and we'd pretend we had invisible bunk beds. But times are different now. We don't have an invisible bunk bed. Marceline doesn't like me anymore. Perhaps it's just a part of growing up. It's best that we just move on from the problems we had in the past, but Marcy likes to hold grunges. I laid on the cold floor again in an attempt to get some sleep. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The night dragged on forever, so it seemed. I couldn't seem to get comfortable at all. I tossed. I turned. At one point I banged my head into the wall. These "living conditions" were just unsuitable.

I sat up on my knees and scanned that blackness. 'The least they could've done was invest in a light'. I pouted to myself. Normally I don't act like this but Marcy brings out the worst in me. I wanted nothing more than to leave. But I couldn't with Marcy. . .wait. She's asleep. This is my chance! I gave myself a pat on the back and squealed a bit before I started to crawl towards the door.

Why was I crawling? I couldn't see a thing and I didn't want to wake Marcy up in case I tripped on something. A princess should never crawl on the floor. It's just improper. I gently felt the area of floor around me and slowly, but surely, made my way towards the door. I tightly grabbed the door handle and used it to help pull me up. The door creaked open as I pulled it softly. I gave the room a quick look to be sure Marcy was still asleep. Good. I hopped out of the smelly, old cabin and quickly sprinted away from it.

I huffed and puffed as I grasped a sturdy tree before collapsing to the ground. It's been awhile since I ran so much. I had to be a safe distance from Marcy now. I rubbed my face against the rough bark, hoping for a kind warmth to give me that feeling of safety I wanted.

SNAP! I turned my head abruptly behind me, "Marcy?"

"You wanna tell me what's up, Bonnibell?" She crouched to my level, "Or do I have to take a stab in the dark?"

The phrase she used really didn't win favor with me in the least. Why did she come after me? How'd she know that I left? "What do you mean?" I decided to play coy.

"You ran from the cabin, Bonnibell, why?" She tried to look into my eyes as though she actually cared for me.

"I'm not sure." I really wasn't. Being alone with Marceline in a remote location scared me for some reason. We just argue. She'd never physically harm me, so why was I afraid? Perhaps it's just so familiar to the last time we spent the night together.

I remembered it well. But did she? "Marcy," I wrapped my arms around her, "do you. . ." I had to stop myself. What if she did remember? And if not, I wouldn't know how to continue a conversation normally from there.

"What is it?"

"C-can you. . .um," I blushed, spiting out the first thing that came to my mind, "carry me back?"

"Sure." She smiled at me and lifted me into the air. She held me close. So close I could feel her heart beat. Hear her inhale and exhale. I rested my head on her pale shoulder. Why was I acting like such a loon? Could it really all be because of Marcy? Maybe I was just over thinking it. I was tired. And nothing more.

"You know, Bonnibell. . ." Marcy's words caught my attention, "whenever you're ready to finally tell me what's up, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks, Marcy." I couldn't tell her. Not right now at least. The subject was still too sensitive.

We arrived back at the pitiful excuse for a cabin. I'm not sure why, but somehow it seemed worse than when I left. "Marcy." I paused to give her time to turn her eyes toward me.

"yes?"

"I don't like sleeping these clothes." I looked at my jeans. "They just aren't comfortable."

"Well," she carried in the cabin, "It's a lil' chilly if you ask me, but we are both girls. So…"

"What?" I really wasn't sure if I wanted her to finish that sentence.

"Bonnibell, if you wanna sleep in the nude, that's totally fine with me. If you're embarrassed, I promise I won't look." She sat me down on the floor.

"No!"

"No?"

"Of course not!" I turned away, "you're sick!"

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you'd go back to Candy Castle and fetch my, um, 'sleepwear'." I could figure how else to describe it. It was just a simple shirt. Large and loose on me. It would be a nice dress shirt for a man, but for the original owner, it made a comfy shirt to sleep in.

"uh, sure."

"Really?" I was shocked. I didn't think she'd do it.

"Yeah, I needed to check on Finn and Jake anyway, so it works out for the both of us."

"Thanks so much." It was odd when we had our moments of 'getting along'. It made me a little uneasy. As though it wasn't real, like a twisted dream.

"So what does it look like? Your nightgown?"

"I actually left it laying at the end of my bed with some other clothing, you'll know it instantly."

"Alright. Just don't move, okay?" Marceline placed her hands firmly on my shoulders, "I really don't wanna chase after you any more."

"Alright." I gave her a nod to show I understood. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I was okay with touching the shirt I wore to bed every night. But it was too late. She left quickly as she floated into the sky.

I crawled into a corner of the room and sighed. I remember when I first got that shirt. It was when me and Marcy were on good terms. I can't help but blush when I think of the old times we had. . .

It was raining that day. It couldn't have been more than as few years ago. But it was long before I met Finn and Jake. We hid under a large tree from the rain. Lightning illuminated the sky. It added a lovely highlight to her dark hair. Her pale skin glistened with rain drops. We were out of breath. All we could do was wait for the rain to subside.

"Hey, Bonnibell." She looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"You should spend the night with me. It'd be fun."

I said yes. Marcy lived alone pretty much. She was on bad terms with her father. Something about him eating her fries, or something. At that time, I loved being around Marcy. We had fun when we were younger. But not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind through my hair as I glided along the clouds. This feeling. This feeling is the greatest. I feel alive when I fly this high. As though I can leave my problems behind. One being that annoying princess. I used to think she was cute when she acted like that. Key word being used to.

Bonnibell's life gets threatened and I'm forced to be her body guard. Greatest day ever. Now, now she has me flying around just to fetch a nightgown. I know, I seemed like it was no big deal, but one of us have to be the civil one. And apparently it has to be the rocker, vampire chick.

Candy Castle, just a few miles ahead. Awesome. Marceline latched herself onto the window of the castle and pulled herself inside. She glanced around the room. Somehow she wasn't surprised by the décor. A lot of pink. Something shiny caught her eye on the dresser. She walked over. A picture frame. It was hidden behind the others, placed out of sight behind the ones of Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess. While the other frames were bought, this one was handmade by Bubblegum. The pink paint. The excess amount of glitter that almost blinded Marceline. She picked it up. Her eyes widened, inside was a picture of her and Bubblegum. She almost forgotten she took that picture with her it was so long ago.

Too bad Marceline didn't feel like reminiscing, she placed it back gently and walked to the bad. There it was scattered on the bed with a pair of panties and other clothing. Marceline blinked, trying to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. It was hers. It was a nice dress up shirt, large, that Marceline used to wear on occasions. She had lent it to Bubblegum when they were friends and it was never returned. The vampire felt warm, she wanted to leave and quickly. Marceline grabbed the shirt and jumped out the window.

The cool air tingled her spine as it touched her warm body. She didn't know what to think. She really didn't want to see what she saw. 'Does Bonnibel like like me?' Marceline asked herself holding the garment close to her form. 'Maybe she just forgot it was mine', she tried rationalizing the situation, 'but the picture. . . Maybe she just dug it up from the attic or something.' Marceline took in a breathe, hoping the cold night's air would've done her some good. Her was still warm. Her mind still troubled with these thoughts. The closer she flew to Bubblegum the faster her heart began beating.

'Maybe I should just go home?'

Her thought stopped her mid air. Marceline was fairly close to the area where Bubblegum was, but she didn't want to go there. Not yet, anyway. She needed time to think. To clear her head. Get her thoughts in order, you know, all that good stuff. It was a tough choice. She did promise Finn, one of her good friends. But the way she felt, Bubblegum wouldn't be safe from her. She played the scenario out in her mind. Bubblegum would say something snide, and the two girls would get into it. Then Marceline would bring up the picture and the shirt. She wasn't too sure what would follow.

Marceline turned her body in the direction of her house and drifted slowly. She looked back every so often, wondering if Bubblegum could tell she wasn't coming back. Marceline dropped her head and flew a little faster. Was she making a mistake and knew it? Or perhaps it was something else?

Either way Marceline still felt uneasy with her choice. She planted her feet on the porch of her small home and walked in. She grunted, throwing the shirt on her couch. "Bonnibel," She slammed her head against the wall and asked herself, "Why? Why me?" Her body sank to the floor and she hugged the wall tight hoping for an answer, "Why not someone else? How about Finn?"

She stayed in that position for awhile, she really didn't want to remember the times she spent with Bubblegum. The times that they were more than civil, yes, along time ago the two were actually friends. Best friends in fact. What happened? If you asked Marceline she'd give you a simple reply, "Bonnibel turned into a bitch." But ask Bubblegum and you'd get a long list of Marceline's faults. Friendship wasn't an option for the two girls anymore. By this time they could stand the sight of each other's faces, or so these were the things Marceline thought.

Marceline couldn't help what she was feeling. Even if she didn't quite understand what she was feeling in the first place. A single tear dropped from her eye, leaving a trail for the rest to follow. Marceline was a tough girl, so it was odd for her to cry. The last time she recalled crying was when she and Bubblegum ended their friendship. She tried her hardest to keep herself together but fell pray to her feelings. Goddman feelings. She repositioned her head so she could hide underneath her hair as if someone was around to see her crying.

She felt like there was an emptiness inside her, something that she knew she couldn't fill. It was a feeling of desire, she always wanted to be Bubblegum's friend again. She was just too proud to admit it. Bubblegum hurt, more like decimated her heart years ago. So why should be the one crawling back? Why is she feeling this helpless? Why does her heart burn for a spoiled princess?

The tears did, however, give her heart some relief as she drifted to sleep. She was now laying on the floor, tossing and turning. Her face contorting from a bad dream. She jolted awake as though she awoke in a new location. She brought herself to her feet. Marceline was a little wobbly, like she had a hangover. The vampire preferred hangovers form alcohol over hangovers from feelings any day. She felt like crap. As she massaged her the side of her head she stumbled over to the couch and grabbed the shirt. She looked out the window, "Damn, it's bright." She cursed the sun as she shielded her eyes. She slept for a fairly long time. Even though she really didn't want to she knew she had to return to Bubblegum.

She sighed, more like groaned. Marceline wasn't up for an argument today. She out the door and lept into the air. Her insides still felt warm from what she had seen last night, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. It was a sucky feeling to have, to want someone who hated your guts. She wanted to take her time, but her body disagreed. She arrived in no time at all, landing just a few feet from the cabin where the two were hiding. Marceline hoped that Finn was on his to say "emergency over!", like that would really happen. She scoffed at her own thought and slowly inched her body closer to the door.

She paused. Getting herself together. She opened the door. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "Hi, Bonnibel." She attempted to smile but failed she avoided looking at the corner where Bubblegum was laying. Princess Bubblegum looked peaceful as she laid there asleep. Marceline felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure what to do.

Marceline sat down on the opposite side of the room and rested her head against the wall. She held the shirt close to her cooled skin. It smelt of Bubblegum's sweet scent. It had been awhile since the two girls had been close. Marceline closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

Her mind filled with a longing wish. A warm spring day; birds chirped as Marceline sat in the shade away from the sunlight. A girl with skin tinted pink approached. She gave the vampire a sweet smile and sat down next to her.

Marceline blushed with Bubblegum's advances. She never imagined this could happen. "What brings you here, Bonnibel?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Marcy." Princess Bubblegum looked down, coyly avoiding Marceline's cool eyes.

"About what?"

"About us," She twisted the soft cotton that made up her skirt, "I want us to be friends again."

"Really?" Marceline blinked in disbelief.

"Of course." She looked up, "I was thinking, it was a petty argument. We already spoiled a huge pert of our lives fighting, so why continue?"

"That's a very mature why to think of it, Bonnibel." Marceline pushed a section of her bangs to the side and turned her eyes to Princess Bubblegum. "I've always wanted to be your friend again, but I thought you were too mad at me. So I never brought it up."

"I'm so sorry, Marcy." She grabbed the other's pale hand. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Marceline's innocent dream ended abruptly by a scream. Princess Bubblegum loomed over her, "What are you doing with my shirt?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean my shirt!" Marceline jumped up, taking the ofensive route. "I thought I lost it. How could you steal it?"

"Me? Steal?"

"To think I thought more of your pampered butt."

"Believe me, Marceline, I do no steal. Especially that rag you call a shirt!"

"Rag? This is my favorite shirt." She inched closer to the Princess, "I wore it on my first date with Ash."

"Of course you'd bring him into this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Princess Bubblegum marched toward the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" She pouted as she slammed the door open and closed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading my story. This is the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this. I just love Bubblegum and Marceline so much. Even though I haven't seen much Adventure Time, I hope I did a good job with the story. I know it's far from perfect, but I'm glad you like it as much I enjoyed writing it. So please review, tell me what you think, your honest opinions and all that fun stuff. 'Till next time~

* * *

><p>Marceline knew she couldn't leave Princess Bubblegum alone, especially with a threat on her life. She rushed out the door but didn't find her anywhere. The Vampire Queen floated off in a direction and began calling out her name. Sadly, her cries didn't reach Bubblegum's ears.<p>

Bubblegum closed her senses to everything around, leaving her vulnerable. If Marceline was standing beside her, shouting her name, it would have just gone in one ear and out the other. The Princess simply did not want to hear it, and so she didn't. She wanted to be alone. To gather her and return to her castle. Whatever ever terrible creature threatened her life, she decided to meet it head on. "Anything would be better than spending another night with that vampire!" She muttered to herself in an enraged tone.

Little did the princess know that she wasn't totally alone. Her words rang as clear as day in another's ear. Whatever lurked behind the lonesome princess was in fact 'anything but that vampire'. The timing was more than perfect. The princess was alone and ripe for the taking.

Not a sound managed to startle Bubblegum as she fought back tears. Not the chirping of birds, the snapping of a twig, or the rustle in the bushes. These sounds never bothered her, even if she took the time to notice them. She was more concerned on how to get back to the safety of the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum paid little attention to the way Marceline brought to the cabin. Even though she knew she went the wrong direction at first, she stayed on that path to avoid Marceline.

She stopped. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to remain calm. She was lost, this is true, but as a princess she needed to always maintain a regal bearing. Bubblegum clinched her hands into fists, trying to remain strong. The setting was unfamiliar, but she knew if she didn't give up hope that she'll be just fine.

"Lost, little girl?" A strange feminine voice spoke from behind. She turned around to see a taller woman in a large gown. Her blue dress was adorn with crystals, her long, white hair was kept back with a crown, her skin was almost as pale as snow. She was almost beautiful, Bubblegum thought noticing her elongated eyebrows.

The princess was happy to see a fellow member of royal upbringing, that she didn't bother to ask why a queen was out in the middle of nowhere. She felt at ease with the woman, she seemed familiar, yet Bubblegum was sure she never met her, "Yes, so lost. I'm trying to find my way back to the Candy Kingdom." She gave a soft smile.

"The Candy Kingdom?" She pinched her chin, "That's quite a ways from here, what brings you so far from home?"

"A camping trip," She decided not to bring up the threat on her life, just in case the other would be wary to take her back home.

"Camping trip? You don't look like much of a camper to me."

"I'm not, but my friend insisted." She glanced away from the inquisitive queen, "I wasn't having fun, so I decided to return home and that's when I got lost."

"I see." She approached closer, "Are you sure you aren't hiding from someone?"

"No?" Bubblegum backed up, slightly confused.

"Someone who wishes to harm you, perhaps?" She grabbed the young princess by the hair, "Maybe someone who plans to take you from your home?"

"H-h-how - - What are you - -" Bubblegum couldn't managed to get a coherent sentence out. Was this the person who sent the letter to her castle? How did she find Bubblegum? And more importantly, why is all this happening?

"Why?" Bubblegum asked meekly, too afraid of the answer.

"Why?" She scoffed, mocking the princess, "Why indeed! Pretty girls like you get all the boys. You don't even have to want them, they just come to you!"

"T-that's not true."

"Oh, isn't it?" She yanked Bubblegum onto the ground and loomed over her shaking body, "I decided to take things differently."

"D-different?" Bubblegum's eyes began to tear up. Unable to hold back her tears anymore, streams of tears fell, moistening her face.

"You even look pretty when you cry, you know that?" Bubblegum didn't make an attempt to reply, so the Queen continued, "I deserve more than left over's! So," She laughed, enjoying the moment of power she had over the princess, "I decided to take the prettiest thing I could find and make her my queen!" She grinned evilly.

An eternity married, bonded, enslaved by this mad woman was a fate Princess Bubblegum didn't want to fathom. It was too horrible for words. The only proper way to describe this horror was with a scream. So she did. Princess Bubblegum screamed as loud as she could, begging for help, hoping someone could hear her. The Queen thought her screams were futile, as all she did was laugh.

The wind was on Bubblegum's side, however. The breeze carried Bubblgum's cries from the trail where she laid through the trees and passed the clouds until they reached a certain vampire. Marceline always recognized Bubblgum's cries, she wasted no time as she rushed to where the sounds came from.

The Vampire Queen landed like an acrobat on the soft grass. She stood up quickly, feet planted firmly on the ground, "Leave her alone, 'Slime Queen'."

The Ice Queen turned to the other, Princess Bubblegum wrapped tightly in her cold arms, "How are YOU calling SLIME QUEEN?" She furrowed her brow as a vein in her forehead began throbbing.

"You obviously. What kind of freak attacks a defenseless girl in the middle of no where?"

"Listen, this has nothing to do with you so you, so get lost!" The Ice Queen raised her hand, allowing the princess partial freedom, and shot out a shard of ice towards Marceline. Marceline, however, made quick use of her pyrokinesis abilities and melted the ice shard. The Vampire Queen taunted the Ice Queen with a smirk, enraging the other even more.

Marceline never doubted her victory, the Ice Queen was just as much of a coward as the Ice King. She swaggered closer to the Queen and her captive, never once abandoning her smirk. The Ice Queen flinched, backing up slowly. "What's so important about the girl anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Slime Queen." She rolled her eyes, stopped, and placed her hands on her hips, "You claim to want love, but you resort to kidnapping princes or princesses. Are really surprised you never win?" Marceline kept her calm tone when she spoke, the voice of coolness. "Finn's right when it comes to you two, you'll never know what love is really like. Bonnibel may have her flaws, but she'd never force someone to love her, and she doesn't deserve to end up with someone like you."

"Why you - -" The Ice Queen raised her hand in anger once more but was cut by Marceline.

"You know, you really want to know the way to someone's heart, I'll tell you." Her words intrigued the Ice Queen. "Just let Bonnibel go, and I'll tell you my foul proof strategy on getting a guy." Marceline winked, calming the Ice Queen down enough to let Bubblegum go and allow Marceline closer to her. Bubblegum used this chance to move several feet away from the Ice Queen.

Bubblegum hugged a near by tree tightly, hoping the Ice Queen doesn't try anything dirty. The two Queens got close together, Marceline wanted to whisper the secret in the Ice Queen's ear. "Now close your eyes and listen carefully," Marceline said in a soft voice. The Ice Queen did as directed and Marceline took a deep breath. Her face contorting into something that wasn't human. Her once dark eyes, grew larger in size a turned to swirl of yellow and red, her sharp teeth became sharper and longer. Her for most teeth stretched to almost a foot long. Her soft, supple skin began to grow coarse purple-grey fur everywhere. She snorted and let out horrid wail, "aaaaurgggggggghhhrrrr!"

The Ice Queen's eyes jumped open, she jolted back. Shaking, she's never seen something so hideous before in her life. She didn't know what to say, so she ran. The Ice Queen quickly picked up the hem of her long gown and rushed as far away from the beast as she could. She screamed something about not wanting to be eaten in the distance but Marceline really didn't pay any mind to it.

Marceline changed back into her regular form just as quickly as she turned into her wolf form. She gave a small grin, "I love scaring people with that trick. Gets 'em every time." She chuckled and floated over to Princess Bubblegum to see if she was okay. "You alright, Bonnibel?"

"W-wwhy?" She inched away from the vampire.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come for me?" Bubblegum closed her eyes for a second and allowed more tears to flow. "I-I t-t-thought you ha-hated me."

"Bonnibel, I will always come for you." Marceline paused and grabbed Bubblegum's hand, pulling her to her feet, "Because I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Bubblegum sniffed, still trying to avoid looking at the other.

"No, I could never hate. In fact I lo-"

"DUDES!" A familiar came from the distance, "heard a damsel scream, so we totally came."

"I can see that, Finn." Marceline rolled her eyes at his heroism, "But I took care of it, guess I'm the better adventurer." She said, poking fun at him.

"Righteous." Finn smiled, "So Bubblegum, you alright?"

"I'm. . .wonderful, Finn." She cracked a smile between tears, "Now may we return to the Candy Kingdom?"


End file.
